


Calm

by CelestialCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath, Bathtubs, M/M, Relax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCat/pseuds/CelestialCat
Summary: After the hectic missions come the calm evenings
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/gifts).




End file.
